


Love For Ohana:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Children, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, Gathering, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Outing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Reminiscing, Sunsets, Team as Family, Thinking, Trust, Trust Issues, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve was thinking about what he went through in the last six years, He thinks he is lucky to find a great group of people to associate himself with, Does he let the past get to him?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love For Ohana:

*Summary: Steve was thinking about what he went through in the last six years, He thinks he is lucky to find a great group of people to associate himself with, Does he let the past get to him?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett had been taking it easy, like the doctor had suggested, when he got out of the hospital, He was doing his exercises routinely, & made sure that he didn't overdue it. Cause, He wants to get back to his life, as soon as possible, He misses the work, that he does at Five-O, & he misses his friends, & love ones for sure. He is not gonna risk his recovery for anything, cause he loves his ohana too much to do that to them.

 

He was walking along the beach, & he thought about what the last six years has brought him, He finally got his father justice, Wo Fat was dead, & things with his ohana, well, they are never boring. But he couldn't stop thinking that he had trust issues, ever since his mother was discovered alive, & left him, & his sister, Mary again. He found that he didn't need his mother, Doris, He has his sister, & ohana, That is all that he needed. 

 

 **"Good riddance to her anyway, she won't ever be fucking honest with me, Neither will Joe White, I ** _will_** find out what she had been hiding for twenty years, She won't get away from this"** , he vowed thinking to himself, as he continued his walk down the beach, enjoying the day, & as the sun was setting, The Former Seal was watching the beautiful sunset, He heard voices from behind him.

 

"Hey, Super Seal, Let's go we are starving !," his partner, brother, & best friend, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said, as he called out, his daughter, Grace Williams, said, "You promised that you would help us finish the biggest dessert on the menu", Officer Kono Kalakaua smiled, & the beauty said, "Boss, It's "Family" Night, You have to come", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said with a bigger smile, "You are outnumbered, Brah", Captain Lou Grover with arms crossed his chest, smiling his own smile, "Listen to these smart people, Get your butt in gear", Steve smiled, & said this to them, as a response.

 

"Okay, Okay, I am coming, Hold your boardies on, We are gonna have some fun tonight", He said, as he came to them. "We sure are, Buddy", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. Chin said, "We found a great place to go to", Kono said with a smile, "It's perfect, & relaxing, Just what the doctor ordered", Lou said, "We deserve it", The Young Girl asked, "Can we go ?", The Adults looked at her, & at each other, saying in unison, "Let's go", & they went out for their night of fun, as the sun was setting behind him. Steve knew he will be okay, cause he has the love of ohana behind him.

 

The End.


End file.
